Ditto
Dittos are small, yet fierce, Ender Minions from Endora. They have the ability to shape shift. Lore Dittos always had unstable DNA, resulting in mass visual mutations. The dittos have adapted to this random shapeshifting and have learned to do it at will. When combined with unstable ''exponential ''DNA, the Dittos are apparently less affected, but they did become Darkspore. Dittos have full access to the Darkspore Arsenul through their shape changing. Squads of Genetic Heroes should keep a lookout, for Dittos have been known to disguise as other Heroes as a way of espionage or sabotage. Who knows, there could be a Ditto right next to whoever is reading this lore. Behaviour, Attacks and Traits *Dittos will transform into other types of enemies, and use their abilities. When the "disguise" is killed, they will try to hide in order to retransform. They can only be killed while undisguised, and must wait at least 30 seconds before they can retransform. *Dittos will ignore the disguise's Genesis Type, so if you are attacked by a Stalking Clawer as Hani, and the attack is not guaranteed critical, the enemy is definitely a Ditto. The latter applies if said enemy constantly deals guaranteed crits on you as Galinae, and is a Halvie, for instance. *When a Ditto's disguise is "killed", it does not leave a corpse, bleed, or explode. The disguise will also never bleed or flinch when taking damage. *In harder difficulty modes, Dittos will transform faster and have stronger disguises available. Some Dittos will already spawn disguised. *In Invasion Mode, Dittos can transform into Lieutenants, and in Apocalypse Co-Op, they can even transform into other players's heroes, with full access to that hero's abilities! Dittos in Apocalypse can transform into a Hero's pets if the player is going Solo. *If suppressed, they instantly lose their transformation. Strategy Dittos are small and dark in color, allowing them some camouflage if their disguise is compromised. Dittos will also be able to transform into stronger enemies as you progress through harder difficulties. In Apocalypse, players in Co-Op must stay together so a Ditto cannot sneak up as an ally and strike you. You may have to "Spy-Check" your allies and pets in Apocalypse, especially if you have to split up. Dealing With Dittos Signs that Definitely ''Indicate a Ditto Common Signs *An ally or pet deliberately attacks you in Co-Op. *Bellatrix, The Ender Queen is seen outside of the Boss Pit, or outside of Endora. *You are constantly taking Critical Hits from a non-buffed, non-Endergenetic enemy while using an Ender Hero. *You don't take guaranteed Critical Hits from an enemy of your Hero's Genesis Type, if said Genesis is not Ender. *An "ally" that is positively affected by an enemy's abilities. *An enemy leaves no corpse when killed. *An enemy does not bleed or flinch when taking damage. *An "ally" infected by another enemy with the Disease Debuff. Ability, Hero, Variant, or Enemy Specific *An "ally" Aliel Alpha's "Feign Death" is triggered by a ally's attack in Co-Op. *Savage does not resurrect, even though "his" "Savage Ally" was present with him. *You health is drained by standing near an "ally" Korrup. *You cannot target an "ally" with an ability that targets only ''allies, or you can target an "ally" with an ability that requires an enemy target. Signs that May Indicate a Ditto Common Signs *An ally or pet ignores other enemies, and vice versa. *An "ally" may be more focused to you than to the enemy. *An "ally" ignoring Health or Power Capsules, Catalysts, or other Power-Ups. Ability, Hero, Variant, or Enemy Specific *An "ally" is spamming his Basic randomly when there are no other enemies present. *An "ally" Skar that is suspiciously trying to get behind your hero, attempting to deal more damage through the Passive. *An "ally" that uses only the Squad Ability of the Hero active. Signs that Never Indicate a Ditto Common Signs *An ally or pet that attacks other enemies, and vice versa. *A player that switches heroes near you. *An ally does not take damage from your attacks or abilities. The other way around is also true. *An ally does not take damage from another ally's attacks. (But "Spy-Check" them just in case. Both of them may be Dittos.) Ability, Hero, Variant, or Enemy Specific *An ally picks up a Power-Up, or Health Or Power Capsule. *An ally that can be targeted with an ability that targets only allies, or an enemy that can be attacked with an ability that only targets enemies. *A hero uses a Squad Ability that is of another Hero. Dittos will and only will use the Squad Ability of their Disguise. (Example: An ally with Aliel active uses Gravy's Singularity Force.) *An enemy that bleeds or flinches when damaged. *A corpse is left behind when the enemy dies. *A Constructor. Dittos cannot transform into these specific enemies. *An Elite. Dittos cannot transform into Elite versions of an enemy. (Dittos themselves can be Elite, but their transformations will never show that they are Elite.) *A Halvie splits on death. *An Operative. Dittos cannot transform into Operatives, either. *Destructors. Dittos cannot transform into Destructors, but can transform into Enda as an "easter egg" transformation. Gallery CRE_Ditto-0f20d601_ful.png|Ditto Ditto.png|Onslaught PNG CRE_Shapeshift Ditto-0f20d602_ful.png|Shapeshift Ditto Shapeshift Ditto.png|Invasion PNG CRE_Illusion Ditto-0f20d603_ful.png|Illusion Ditto Illusion Ditto.png|Apocalypse PNG Trivia *Dittos are eyeless. *Dittos can very rarely end up disguising as their Genesis Type's Destructor in Invasion and Apocalypse. This is an "Easter Egg" and the disguise explodes instantly if damaged. This is the only time a Ditto's disguise has an effect upon breaking. This is possibly due to Enda being far physically smaller than all the other Destructors. Dittos in Apocalypse can disguise as Enda will her full arsenal of abilities during the battle with said Destructor. The disguise is treated the same in terms of damage, however. *The Ditto's body is decorated with modified Cell Flagella from the Spore Cell Editor. The Shapeshift Ditto is also detailed this way. The Illusion Ditto, however, is detailed with modified Cell Cilia. *In Team Fortress 2, "Spy checking" is the common term for a thorough inquisition made by teammates in order to determine the whereabouts of enemy Spies and eliminate them. You can use similar ways in Darkspore to fight Dittos. Category:Endora Category:Ender Category:Darkspore Category:Enemies Category:Minions